Boromir
Recruit the Captain-General of Gondor, eldest son of Lord Denethor and brother of Faramir. He was part of the Fellowship of the Ring, tried to steal the Ring from Frodo because of the Ring's corruption of his mind, and then was killed by Lurtz while protecting Merry and Pippin. It is said he was much like Earnur, a King of Old. Abilities Level 1: Last Stand' '- Although unable to move, Boromir will continue to fight for a short time when his health bar is depleted, knocking back nearby enemies he hits until death. (Passive ability) Level 3: Horn of Gondor - Stuns enemies with terror. Level 5: Heir of Gondor - Boromir buckles on heavy armor. Troops nearby Boromir are proud to fight for Gondor's Captain-General and gain +30% armor. (Passive ability) Level 6: Brave Resistance - Boromir uses his massive round shield and defies all enemies. He temporarily gains +100% armor and is immune to knock back. Level 10: Veterans -''' Boromir summons 3 battalions of completely upgraded infantry veterans to the battlefield for a short time who have fought in many battles at Boromir's side. Ring Mechanics If Boromir takes the Ring, he will use it to prevent Gondor from being destroyed. He will immediately reach level 10, being able to use all of his abilities. He will be able to permanently summon strong units, but the One Ring will kill him after a certain amount of time. When the One Ring takes his life, all allied players will be unable to use their buildings for 30 seconds. '''Abilities Gondor's Heir - Fellow units around Boromir get a boost of +100% attack damage and +100% armor. Recruited battalions will come with Forged Blades and Heavy Armor. The men of Gondor who have shown bravery in battle will be promoted to Guardians of the White City and can now be recruited. The longer Boromir carries the One Ring, the more he will be driven mad and his abilities will decrease steadily until his death. (Passive ability) Horn of Gondor - Stuns enemies with terror. Resistance of Kings - Boromir becomes invulnerable for a short time. Defense of the White City - Boromir permanently calls 2 battalions of Guardians of the White City to the battlefield. These are not included in the limit of Guardians of the White City. Strategy Boromir should mainly be used as a tank at the head of the army. With Last Stand and Brave Resistance, he should be able to absorb the enemy's attacks easily while the rest of the army does damage to the enemy. He can support them further by using Heir of Gondor to give them bonus armor. Horn of Gondor can be used in many situations to prevent the enemy from fighting or escaping an allied charge, or to allow your army to retreat without interruptions. The Veterans can be just as versatile and can be used in attack or defence. Finally, giving the Ring to Boromir could potentially win the battle for the player (especially in early game) since all units will be upgraded and the powerful Guardians of the White City become available. This will drastically improve the effectiveness of the player's army. Boromir is a very effective Tank as he has a lot of armor which can be further amplified. He can stop a whole enemy offensive by himself, even after his health bar is depleted as he continues to fight after death. Quotes "I would see the glory of Gondor restored." "So much depends on you" "Good, very good!" "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." "All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are." "You carry the fate of us all, little one." Category:Gondor Category:Ring Hero Category:Tank Category:Men Category:Fellowship of the Ring Category:Hero Category:Unit Support Category:Gondor Hero